we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy
Joy is the in-game euphemistic drug used by the residents of Wellington Wells, It keeps them sedated and 'happy'. The side effects include mild psychosis and a loss of memory, particularly unpleasant ones. Characters under the influence of Joy refer to anyone not using the drug as Downers. Such characters are treated with disdain and contempt. It is also seemingly against the 'law' for characters to be off their Joy as they are immediately arrested by the Bobbies (police) if discovered and are tortured, beaten and possibly killed. Appearance The Pills containing the Joy are of an edible small capsule. Each capsule is colored differently depending on the flavor of the Pill itself. Strawberry flavored Joy is light/dark red in color, with Vanilla being clear white and Chocolate being similar to Strawberry, with a lighter/darker tune of brown. A Coconut Variant has been teased in-game as well. Effects While under the effect of Joy, the person who has consumed it will see the "world in a happier perspective", while sedating and keeping them in a much better mood. It also causes loss of bad memories. Side Effects While many users of Joy claims that it's never too dangerous to use too much Joy, it's often quickly proven that the claim is indeed false. Overdosing on Joy will cause release many farts, of the diarrhea and headache, ranging from greater memory loss to seizures and/or death. If the player takes too much Joy, it will cause the player to suffer a memory loss episode and vomiting. It's also shown that it can cause users to become very groggy, as well as erratic. Joy flavors cannot really be chosen and taking the wrong flavor for certain citizens can cause the joy to not work at all. History In 1943, during World War 2, Germany successfully invaded and occupied England. Joy was created after the citizens of Wellington Wells could no longer bear the anguish and guilt from having been forced to do a 'very bad thing' during Occupation: the sending away of the children thirteen and under to Germany. Some citizens experience serious side effects from the drug, such as psychosis. Wellies will often beat them on sight. The suggestion that Joy makes one's pupils "teeny-tiny" implies that Joy has opiate-like effects. Joy might be a single pharmaceutical chemical or a polydrug. Loss of memory may indicate the presence of benzodiazepines and dissociatives. There are many times during gameplay that players are required to take Joy in order to accomplish specific tasks or in order to play through tougher areas. In the initial area, joy is only found in pill form and is unnecessary; in contrast, Joy can be found in water sources, dispensers and in particular food items in the main area of the city. There are three different flavours of Joy, Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry. A Coconut flavoured variant has recently been announced. It should be noted that while there are different flavours, they are not given freely by choice and most of the citizen will often only use one flavor of the given Joy Pills. Throughout Sally's route, a flavour known as Blackberry Joy also exists, but seems to have stronger effects than regular Joy, as people who are in withdrawl become hostile and violent. This is shown at the start of Act 2 when Spud Murphy knocks Sally unconcious and trashes her house in a desperate search for Blackberry. Gameplay Gallery New Strawberry Joy Advertisement 1.jpg|An advertisement for the Strawberry flavored Joy. New Strawberry Joy Advertisement 2.png|Another Strawberry Joy advertisement. Trivia *If the player takes Joy at the very beginning of the game, it will end immediately. *The pill ‘Day Tripper’ (or Sunshine in later versions of the game) has a similar effect as joy. They give people the appearance of being on joy without any of the positive or negative side effects. Using them, Wastrels can get into and reside in the village without raising suspicion. Category:Content Category:Items